lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:High King Ithilion/The Ithilion Eleruth Collection
Welcome, my friends, to the unveiling of a new Fashion Line! The Ithilion Eleruth Collection is a line of premium outfitting, designed to capture and express the timeless nature of Eldarin aesthetic. Own any set of this fine collection, and you will look and feel like you’ve seen the best of it all. Take home these top-of-the-line items today, and live the status of timeless and elevated culture. The line includes 12 male and 8 female outfits, each with a custom name and story behind them. Designed and created by the master designer Ithilion himelf, these elegant and beautiful designs are an excellent addition to any wardrobe. Male Line Based off the beautiful Ered Luin, Foggy Peaks has the grey-blue of the stone, the green of the pinewoods, and the grey of the mist that rolls off the Gulf of Lune. A costume designed for sea-wear, the Grey Mariner uses the blue of the Belegaer and the grey of the Ships that are ever-sailing Westward. It is made with warmth in mind, but through the sleeves one can feel the sea-air. Though the Eldar are fading from Endor, they still remember the untouched colors of the Rising of the Sun. This outfit emulates the first dawn, with the light blue of skt combined with the fiery gold of the last fruit of Laurelin the Fair. The Night was not always a thing of Morgoth. Once it was fearless, and under the glittering stars the first Elves wandered in the gloaming dusk. This costume of violet and indigo hearkens back to such a day, before the Dark Lord came. Many are the swift brooks that flow across the Harlindon, singing with the voice of Ulmo. In honor of the quiet beauty of such things, this outfit is designed with the grey of the stone and the blue of the water, complemented by a mossy green belt. Carpeting the floors of the woods of Lindon is a thick layer of lush moss. Based off a Laiquendi design, it is pure green with grey highlights, and represents the lush undergrowth of the Fair Realm. The warm currents that flow up from the Enedwaith merge with the cold streams of Forochel to the west of Forlindon, causing glittering mists to flow across the land. This elegant tunic of grey and blue replicates the perennial fog of the morning. Many are the birds of the western cliffs of Lindon--auks and guillemots clad in black and white, and puffins with red and yellow beaks. Based off their plumage is the contrasting Pied Seabird, complete with the black and white plumage of the cliff-dwellers. Dancing high above the northern edges of Forlindon is the aurora of the North, glittering green and violet lights that flicker across the sky, blessed by the stars of Varda that are higher than they. An elegant and expensive tunic of blue and green, with highlights of rose and white, designed to model the Lights of Forochel, the Forochelgalad of Elbereth. Treacherous is the great sea in storm, and yet fair and beautiful. Created in the name of Osse, Stormy Water includes the grey and cyan of the sea in wrath, with a white foam undershirt. Guillemots are not the only seabird found along the shores of the West. Gulls, more common than auks, are found on most beaches and cliffs, crying with shrill and sad voices. This design has its basis in the mews of the Sea, with a sash of white and grey coat. Snow is not that common of a sight in the Fair Realm, not even in the mountains of Lune, but winters cold bring snow still to the white shores. Emulating the complex and beautiful snowflake, this design consists of a white robe over a light blue undershirt. Female Line Mortals may find the hearts of the Elves cold and removed from the world, like the seas of the North. Based off this sentiment is the Cold Morning dress. Consisting of a white tunic with gold and blue highlights, such a dress is warm, but can be worn in summer due to its light coloration. A symbol of a powerful and fiery spirit, red has not been a common color amongst the Noldor since the fall of Celebrimbor. However, this dress of scarlet and orange represents the Flame Imperishable of Iluvatar, and His spirit guides those who wear it, or so it is said. A sof purple cloth, representing the soft eves of fall in the West. A silver girdle of leaves encircles the waist, and the head is covered by a silver net in which are weaved gems like living stars. Such a dress is worn by the handmaidens of Arwen Evenstar of Imladris. Though it is a temperate climate, winter days are not warm between the Mountains and the Sea. Those who are out-of-doors wear warm overcoats, and this blue and white dress is a variant of such a clothing. Furthermore, its style is based in the icebergs of the North, and engrained within is a memory of the Helcaraxe. Osse can be wild and roughen the sea, but if Uinen restrains him then the water becomes calm and turquoise in tranquility. Such is this foam-green dress, a symbol of calm and peace amid the Storm of the World. The Light Blue and Gold are the colors of the house of Finarfin, and though very few of his people remain this outfit combines his color scheme with the image of a Sun at noon, with soft blues and bright yellows combining to fill the sky. The tree Yavannamire is found often in Lindon, and in fact the fruit makes up a staple of the diet of the Fair Realm. In reverence to that Vala, this dress was created, with the red of the fruit and the green of the tree. Finally, the Silver Sunset dress is an image of the grey fading of the Elves from this world. The ending of their time has come, and such a dress shows the sorrow and regret of those who dwell upon the Hither Shore. Those who will sail West wear such colors, the deep blue of the Sea and the grey of the Fading. All of these elegant clothing items are not yet available for purchase, but on they will be released shortly, on the day of Gondorian New Year, with the latest addition of the Lore-Based Texture Pack. The Ithilion Eleruth Fashion Company bids you all a good day, and a fond farewell. Namarie! Ithilion, Discussions Moderator(Auta i lome) 21:12, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts